The invention generally relates to a grappling dummy and a method of production of the inventive grappling dummy. The grappling dummy is useful for exercise or practice for athletes training for competitive martial art or wrestling purposes, as well as for practicing self-defense moves.
An inventive aspect of the grappling dummy is that, for a given stature, if it is given for example a stature of about five foot ten inches (178 cm) tall, then the weight of grappling dummy is correspondingly given a relatively diminutive weight:--e.g., somewhere in the neighborhood of forty pounds (18 kg) or so. It has been discovered that giving the grappling dummy such a relatively diminutive weight (relative to its stature) happens to just "feel" right to the user who is practicing or exercising with the dummy. In other words, whereas the grappling dummy is given a proportionate height for a practice opponent, it is given a grossly diminutive weight.
The dummy is produced from diverse materials and processes described more fully below. Some general aspects of the dummy and its production include that the elbows, knees, hips and ankles and so on preferably flex in natural directions while also limited from flexing in unnatural ways. The shoulder is given a full range of motion as appropriate.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.